So Cold
by Jadepriestess
Summary: 2 Character Deaths! A short ficlet about the loss of a loved one TxS Don't like Don't Read and No Flames!


Authoress Note: Hey guys! This here is a one-shot! Finally, something I'll be able to finish! I Can Finally Say It will probably be updated shortly, seeing as how this is about, hmm, I don't know, 5 MONTHS LATER! Omigod! I'm so horrible! I can never update, I'm just too lazy! Grrrr… anyways, please enjoy!

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the So Cold Lyrics By Crossfade

**So Cold**

**Looking back at me**

**I see that I never really got it right.**

**I never stopped to think of you**

He couldn't believe it. She was gone. She was really, really gone. It couldn't have been true! After all they had been through, she just, vanished. It was like a horrible nightmare that he would never wake up from. It was like a fairytale gone terribly wrong. It was like, the world was falling apart.

**I'm always wrapped up in**

**Things I can not win.**

He had loved her so much, so, so very much. Besides his brother, she was always the most important thing in his life. Even with dueling Yugi, and his corporation, she was always there. Always rooting for him, always on his team. Her jubilant eyes looking back into his through that glass picture frame from her 24th birthday last year, it was as if she had never left.

**You are the antidote that gets me by.**

**Something strong like a drug**

**That gets me, high.**

He hardly ever showed it though. He knew that. It was just, hard. Even though she understood, he knew it hurt her when he would never show his true intentions, his affections, no…warmth. He was always like that; he just never realized it till she had…left.

**What I really meant to say,**

**Is I'm sorry for the way I am.**

**I never meant to be so cold.**

**I never meant to be so cold.**

He believed it was all his fault. Even though everyone told him it wasn't, they knew it wasn't true. So did he. He was so ignorant! How dare he! She went out of her way to do something magnificent for him, and he threw it back in her face. Telling her she was selfish, for inviting people without consenting with him, for going behind his back like that. He would've shot himself when he heard the news had it not been for the note she left him.

**I never really wanted you to see**

**The screwed up side of me that I keep**

**Locked inside of me so deep.**

He had read it again and again, over and over, until there were so many tear stains that it was illegible. They letter was from the small box she was going to give him that same night before he chased her out with his harshness. In the box was a small ring with a blue eyes white dragon on it, and was engraved with the words, "Seto, I love you." But that wasn't the most heart wrenching part. It was the letter she'd written. She'd poured her heart and soul into that letter, and he knew it. He was just such a jackass as to stomp it to the ground while she watched in horror, then ran right into death.

**It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold**

The letter read:

"My dearest Seto today is your 25th birthday! That means that 10 years ago from this very date, we met in room 2b with Mr. Himura, you the last seat in row 5, me the second to last seat in row 6. My pencil dropped and rolled right into destiny. (I know you still don't believe in destiny, but what can I say? It was.) As I went to reach down to get it, your hand closed on top of mine. I looked up and you went right back to your book, face as red as a cherry! My gosh you were so cute! (You still are!) At that very moment, till this very one, I have loved you unconditionally. Through the good times and the bad, I believe you have done the same. No matter what happens, I will continue loving you till the day we part, just like the priest said, that faithful day, Friday, May 31st, 2005, 3 years ago. I will always love you Seto, in this world and the next.

Happy Birthday darling,

With every decimeter of my love,

Tea Kaiba, Your wonderful wife."

Reminiscing, Seto carefully got off the bed. Walking to his closet, he took out two objects, 1 hidden from view, the other was the ring that Tea had given him exactly 1 year ago. He slipped it on, and lay down on his bed with the other object still obscured from view in his right hand. He rested the object on his right temple, and said his last words: "I will always love you too Tea, in this world…and the next.

**I never meant to be, sooooooo coooold.**

BANG!

Seto Kaiba

Born: October 1st, 1983

Died: October 1st, 2009

Age: 26

Son, Brother, Husband

Tea Kaiba

Born: April 2nd, 1984

Died: October 1st, 2008

Age: 24

Daughter, Sister Figure, Wife

Authoress Note: Sooo, what did you think? Good? Bad? Horribly tragic? Yes, I'll admit, the two character deaths was a bit much, so give me some feedback on what your thoughts are, and I'll see what I can do. However, flames can and will be used to roast your OWN stories over an open fire shall you decide to write on! Buwhahah! Ahem. Anyways, Please review!


End file.
